The present invention relates to a displaying ornament with rotational color disc, and more particularly to a displaying ornament having a circumferentially rotatable color disc, in which air bubbles continuously move upward and overlap each other in differently colored liquids contained in a plurality of parallelly arranged closed narrow spaces, and thereby cyclically create many non-uniform colored shapes in the displaying ornament.
There are various commercially available ornaments being filled with differently colored liquids to show changeful and colorful views. U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,194 entitled xe2x80x9cChangeable Color Display Devicexe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,594 entitled xe2x80x9cRotational Color-liquid Decorationxe2x80x9d, which is invented by the same inventor of the present invention, all disclose these types of ornaments.
The Changeable Color Display Device disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,194 includes a pump to continuously produce air bubbles at bottoms of multiple color-liquid containers, so that the produced air bubbles float and be released via air outlets provided at a top of the containers. When the air bubbles float through the colored liquids, they create changes in colors in the liquid containers. A problem with the device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,194 is that the colored liquids leak via the top air outlets when the device is tilted over, causing difficulties in shipping and using of the device.
The Rotational Color-liquid Decoration disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,594 includes a rotational wheel having two containers, each of which has two different liquids contained therein. One of the two liquids having a higher specific gravity drips down through the other liquid having a lower specific gravity to create changes in colors in the containers. No air bubble is utilized in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,594.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a displaying ornament with rotational color disc, which employs the structure of the Rotational Color-liquid Decoration disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,594 that is also invented by the inventor of the present invention, and directly includes an amount of air in the color disc without using a pump to produce air bubbles, so that the displaying ornament includes air bubbles continuously moving upward in the color disc while overcomes the problem of leaking colored liquid in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,194.
To achieve the above and other objects, the displaying ornament with rotational color disc of the present invention mainly includes a base and a color disc circumferentially rotatably mounted on the base. The color disc includes a plurality of parallelly arranged clear thin plates to provide a closed narrow space between any two adjacent thin plates. Each of the narrow spaces has a differently colored liquid and a small amount of air contained therein, and is divided into a central and an outer peripheral area. The outer peripheral area has a plurality of circumferentially equally spaced baffles mounted therein to form a plurality of air-collecting units for catching air bubbles moving upward through the central area in the narrow space. When the color disc is rotated and air bubbles caught in the air-collecting units are moved from a higher position to a lower position in the color disc, the air bubbles are automatically released from the air-collecting units to float and overlap each other in the central area of the narrow spaces to show many non-uniform shapes, continuously creating dynamic and colorful views in the displaying ornament.
The air bubbles are repeatedly collected in and released from the air-collecting units while the color disc rotates, enabling the displaying ornament of the present invention to cyclically show the changeful and colorful views in the color disc.